Ninjas, Tacos, and Hollywood
by TheEpicGroupOfThree
Summary: Explore Amanda, Rebekah, and Cassandra's life in Hollywood.
1. Prolouge 1Amanda

**Prologue 1-Amanda :)**

Damn, chipped my nail again… oh well, Shit, now I need to pee…

I ran to the bathroom and took a two minute pee. That felt good. As I washed my hands I took a glimpse in the mirror. I look pretty average, except for my crazy hair. I have a whole bunch of blonde ringlets, and people always pull on them and watch them bounce, but, you know, that's life. I put on my favorite pink eye shadow, to make my boring brown eyes pop. I took a step back from the mirror to examine my outfit, and laughed at my own choice of clothing. From my high-tops to my bright pink suspenders, I knew I was different.

I sighed as I looked at my big ass in my little jean shorts. Just then, I heard the door swing open. Normally, people would freak out if someone came in while they were in the bathroom, but we're sisters, so it's cool. I turned around as Cassandra came in and stood next to me. "Do these shorts make my but look big?"

She rolled her eyes, "yes, Amanda, they make your but look huge."

"Really?" I said, panicking.

"I was being sarcastic. You look fine. You always look fine." I made a pouty face. I hate it when she lies to me! I started to walk to the door, but she stopped me.

"Wait! I need to fix my hair." She said as she walked over to the mirror. She adjusted her hippy headband, brushed her long dirty-blond hair behind her ear, and slid her dark sunglasses on over her chocolate brown eyes. She adjusted her lime green tank top over her skinny jeans, and retied the laces on her graffiti vans. "Let's go!" she squealed excitedly as we walked towards the door. I was soon stopped again. Gosh, frickin people annoy me!

It was Rebekah. She sometimes annoys me, like right now. I can see her mouth moving, but for some reason all I hear is "blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and finally, tacos. Mmmmm… tacos. That sounds good right now.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, TACOS," she continued, "blah, blah, blah, blah, TA-"

"-Let's go get some tacos!" I interrupted. Her deep blue eyes widened.

"Omg! You read my mind! LOL, telepathy!" We all agreed that from then on, we would have annual Taco Tuesday night, on Tuesday of course. I heard Cassandra mumble something, but I couldn't understand what she said. "What did you say?"

"Pfft, nothing." She said, rolling her eyes. She shrugged and started walking towards the "L".

Don't be confused when I say "L," we live in the Hollywood sign. That's right. Be jealous! Our parents are Justin and Hannah Beaver (who used to be popular singers,) so they can pay for it. They let us live here because our mom is in rehab, and our dad ran off with one of the Jonas's, I'm not sure which one. Some people would say that our life sucks, but we're actually pretty lucky. I mean, we could have been born the children of Lady Perry and Katy Gaga, but we weren't. We were fortunate. Unlike our friends Emily and Sky, who actually are Lady Perry and Katy Gaga's kids. I feel bad for them….kinda…. Mwahaha, suckers!


	2. prolouge 2Cassandra

**Prologue 2 Cassandra**

"Omg! You read my mind! LOL telepathy!" Rebekah said. Mmmmm Tacos…

"What did you say?" Amanda turned to me with a confused look. Apparently, I said mmm out loud.

"Pfft, nothing." I said, rolling my eyes. We walk towards the "L," and step inside. Just so you know, the "L" is our giant walk-in closet. We all share it, because it's so big, but it sometimes gets annoying, because we steal each other's clothes, but it's ok, we usually get them back in a month or two.

Rebekah took off her shirt. "Um, can I have some privacy?"

"No. I just love to stare at you with your shirt off." I said, rolling my eyes.

She covers her chest with her hands. "Really?" she says, sounding kinda creeped out.

"Does anyone get sarcasm here?" I say, annoyed.

"Hey, I find it offensive!" Amanda whines.

"You're such a drama queen, Amanda! Hey Beki, why do you always wear that shirt?" I pointed to her "F.B.I. Most Wanted" shirt.

"It makes me feel wanted…" she said.

"That's kinda sad." Amanda said, trying not to laugh.

"That's what you think." With that, she storms out of the room. A few seconds later we hear a muffled thump, and a distant "ow!" she always was a little clumsy. We ran outside to find her curled up in the fetal position, sobbing. "Amanda, call Dr. Schneggenburger." She quickly took out her phone and hit speed dial.

"She's having another episode. No this time she's sobbing." Rebekah stops sobbing suddenly and starts laughing hysterically. "Wait, no, now she's laughing… Uh huh… Yep… You think that will work?... Okay I'll try." Amanda puts her hand over the phone and yells, "Hey Rebekah! Want some candy?"

Rebekah's head shoots up and says excitedly, "Candy?" She runs towards us like a lost puppy found its home. Wow, she would be a great target for a child molester.

Amanda talks in the phone again, "Yep that did the trick." You could then here the muffled response the Doctor gave. Amanda nodded and said, "Thanks Doc!"

Rebekah took the phone from Amanda and took out a carrot from the pocket in her dark blue skinny jeans; she took a bite out of the carrot and said, "What's up Doc?" She then started to hop down the hill, her curly blond hair bouncing everywhere.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after her.

"The candy store!" She yelled. Amanda picked up her phone again. "Dr. Schneggenburger? I think it's getting worse."


End file.
